Chapter 2 Link: a trip to the spring
by DraminosGR
Summary: I hope you liked it! Please tell me your opinion and what i have to do better
Warning! : This story does not have to do anything with the actual story that Nintendo made. This is my own story.

Chapter 2

Link: a trip to the spring

It was a beautiful day and I had just woke up. I dressed up trying not to wake up Zelda because we are sharing the same room. For some reason I woke up really early this morning. So early to be exact that none of the people that lives to the castle had woke up. It was 5 at the morning I think. I went to take some breakfast. When I was done on of the maids woke up.

Maid: Link! What are you doing this early?

Link: I could sleep again, so I ate my breakfast.

Maid: Okay then.

It was 7 the morning and everyone started waking up, well everyone except for the King, the Queen and of course the Princess. Zelda is always sleeping for a long time. I wanted to go see Epona but before leaving I though it will be a good idea if I tell Zelda to come with me.

I opened the door and not to my surprise, Zelda was still sleeping. I tried to wake her up, but it didn't work. It was this time I decided to do this the hard way. I putted my hand on her back aaaaand I pushed her off the bed. She immediately woke up. She looked at me with this face that wants to kill someone, to be specific me.

Link: Good morning. I'm going to see Epona. Wanna come?

Zelda: Umm… Yes why not? Let me get ready.

She got dressed up in a flash! She went to the bathroom to throw some water to her face. When she was done she run out of the bathroom, grabbed my hand and started running down the stairs. Everything happened too quickly. I never saw Zelda doing something like this.

We finally arrived at the stable. When I opened the door, Epona started running like crazy towards to me. The crazy thing about this is that I walked in very quite so none of the horses could here, but it was like Epona knew that I will come. Zelda got to her horse which his name is Dexter by the way, I got Epona and went for a ride. We met Malon at the way to the Hyrule field.

Malon: Hi Zelda! Hi Link!

Link & Zelda: Good morning Malon!

Malon: How are you?

Link: I'm fine

Zelda: I'm still sleeping

Malon: Did Link pushed you off the bed again?

Link: Wait how do you know?

Malon: I have my ways.

To be honest I don't know how a woman thinks. First Zelda wanted to kill me, Second Epona knew that I will come and Third Malon knew what happened this morning with "her ways". What is going on these days?

Malon: Where are you guys going?

Zelda: Just for a ride. You?

Malon: I'm delivering some milk.

Zelda: Okay then bye!

Malon: Bye!

Malon left and we continued our ride.

….

Zelda: Link! Can we rest for a while? I think Epona and Dexter are tired.

She was right. We were riding for a couple of time. We stopped on one of the many spirit springs that Hyrule has. However this one was our favorite. It was located at the Lost Woods. Don't be afraid from the name "Lost" really. I knew Lost woods very well.

It was relaxing. Zelda and I were coming here since we were kids.

Zelda: Link!

Link: yeah?

Zelda: Want to do something?

Link: Sure why not?

Zelda: The first one who will climb that tree will decide something for the other one to do!

Link: Let me think… Okay DEAL!

We got set and we started running. Zelda was always faster than me. Well she was faster when she wasn't wearing a dress. However she rarely not wearing a dress. On the other hand I was faster than her when we were climbing trees. Of course I won. Come on now who else would?

Zelda: OH COME ON!

Link: Ha Ha! You lost!

Zelda: That wasn't fair

Link: Yes it was

Zelda: ahhh fine. What do you want me to do?

I thought about it for a second and I remember that she doesn't want to lose challenges, but do you know what else she does not like losing? Sleep. So I decided to combine them and make a great challenge.

Link: Well… How about wake up really early the next morning. How about 5 the morning?

Zelda: COME ON NO! I don't want to lose sleep! Can't you find something that will not ruin my day please?

Then she looked at me with the cutest eyes I have ever seen. You know, those eyes that they will make you do anything they say.

Link: Okay fine, let me think.

I was getting hungry at this time and I remembered that I brought some food.

Link: How about cook? I'm little hungry

Zelda: Yeah me too… Okay that's more like it!

I was surprised how she actually acted. Did she even know how to cook?

When I went to check what is going on, she already made the food. She cooked some meat. It was good. However I could make it better.

When I finished my meal I realized that the whole morning was gone and it was noon. We started heading back to the castle.

When we arrived we found everyone eating.

Zelda: Hi mom! Hi dad!

Gabe & Helen: Hi there!

Zelda: we were…

Helen: to the spring?

Link: How did you know?

Gabe: you go there every time.

We looked at them kinda awkwardly, it wasn't long since we started laughing.

Zelda: we already ate.

Helen: what did you ate?

Zelda: we ate some meat that I cooked.

Gabe: Wait you ate some meat that YOU cooked?

Zelda: Yeah why?

Gabe: Link, please make sure to go to the doctor to prevent anything happening to you.

Zelda: DAD!

Gabe: I'm only kidding!

Link: It was good, but I could make it better.

Zelda: Then why you didn't cooked?

Link: you lost remember?

Helen: What did she lost?

Zelda: we were racing who will climb first a tree

Helen: and you lost?

Gabe: I think Link already knows that this wasn't a fair race.

Zelda: WHAT?

Gabe: Zelda, as much as I love you I can't lie to you, Link was always better climbing trees than you.

Zelda: …. Okay. I think that you are right.

Helen: Better luck next time Zelda.

Suddenly Impa walks in.

Impa: Zelda, Link! Where you have been?

Helen & Gabe: Guess where

Impa: you went to the spring again?

Zelda: yeah

Impa was a chancelor for Zelda which I think it means Royal baby sitter. Of course Zelda does not know it, and better not tell her because she will think that we think she a baby. Impa was Zelda's favorite maid but don't get wrong, Zelda loves all of her maids. Seriously. Every time that one of the maids is felling bad or something like that, Zelda wants to help them. She also wants to spend time with them. To be honest I don't think every Princess does that.

….

Zelda: Anyway, I'll to my room. Will you come with me Link?

Link: Nah I'll stay here.

Zelda: I SAID Will you come with me please?

Link: Yes of course why not? Let's go

I'll be honest, I was scared. Zelda is a great, wise and beautiful person, but when she gets mad, you cannot find a place to run or hide. She will continue to chasing you until she catches you and you don't want that to happen. Believe me, I learned that the hard way.

Zelda had her ways to make me to whatever she wants. And EVERYONE at the castle knew that including the maids and of course Impa. They even suspicious for something, but I don't know for what, they never told me. The thing that rages me the most is that Zelda tries to make her dad or her mom do whatever she wants and it does not work, however IT WORKS EVERYTIME TO ME! HOW?

Anyway, I opened the door to our room and we entered.

Link: Did you had fun today?

Zelda: Yeah, a lot. Excuse me now but I will go sleep for a while.

Link: Yeah me too, I'm tired and…

Before I could even finish Zelda was already fell asleep.

FINALLY IS FINISHED! Thanks to my geometry class being so boring I could finish it. Now this I a long story. Hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
